In A Corner Of A Broken Heart
by Bloodcherry
Summary: *KagKur* Her heart is broken... Now she's in a sanatorium for broken hearts? Is it real... or is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah, well, this is my first story… posted here of course. XD I've done stories, but this is the first one that I'm posting. Go me! Anyway, this story is based in Jordi Sierra's book _"En una esquina del corazón"_ … It's the only book I've ever liked in Spanish! I have no idea if there's an English version of it. Oh and before you ask, I've read a lot of books in Spanish, courtesy of my school, and I've never liked one until now. Not even the ones I had to read when I was younger… that were supposed to be funny and enjoyable. Yes, my eye is twitching. This story may be a little short, since the book is short and I don't want to mess with the story line too much… because I'm planning on _really _basing the story in the book.

Don't even get the wrong idea that I hate some character! I don't hate any characters; I just had them fit my purpose.

Summary: Kag/Kur Her heart is broken… Now she's in a sanatorium for broken hearts? Is it real… or is it all a dream? There's nothing perverted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective creators. I, also, don't own _"En una esquina del corazón"_ written by Jordi Sierra… As you can see it was _not _written by me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-In A Corner Of A Broken Heart.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't know what to do, or where to go.

I walked. I walked lost, and hidden… like a shadow that no one saw because it was invisible. Everyone walked from one place to another like any other Friday night... they walked to indifferently that it was hard to look.

Just like breathing and feeling…

The world seemed to laugh at her, of her loneliness, of her inner tears, of her pain… invisible, yet so powerful.

Then everything stopped.

Just because everyone else did…

I raised my head and looked at the red light. Everyone was so close, and their voices stirred something in me. Just like hearing a bunch of radio stations at the same time. There was a happy couple besides me, laughing. The girl had her head thrown back, laughing and showing her opened mouth, her perfect teeth. The boy was holding her waist, as if to prevent her from falling… he had a sincere and contagious smile.

There was a couple in their thirties discussing where to eat, in her other side. The guy preferred Italian food, the woman Chinese, until they settled with Mexican food and the deal was closed with a sweet long glance and an even sweeter smile.

In front of her was another couple, chatting quietly with their hands held lovingly. They seemed to be in their own world… and I knew that if I looked anywhere else I would see even more couples…

Couples. The only lonely one seemed to be her. The world worked with couples… or partners. Anyone who was alone stayed home or was invisible to the couples. She wanted to run, cross the street even with the red light telling her she shouldn't cross. She wanted to challenge that world… and prove it wrong.

The light turned green and everyone walked together like a herd.

I continued walking. The worst part was the hammering in her head. The eco. The conversation held with Inuyasha moments ago, or his monolog I mean.

-I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think that… But it's better this way, before we complicate it more. Now it's the time right? I mean… Well, you get it.

I asked:

- Why?

And he moved his gaze away saying:

-This things happen. You know, everything… The hormones, the adrenaline, and what do I know. I imagine… it just hit us stronger than normal and because of that…

-You said you loved me.

His eyes sank lower than the Titanic and I insisted:

-Was it a lie?

- No, it wasn't, but…

- You said it.

After a long pause, Inuyasha repeated the same:

- I'm sorry.

He was sorry. Of what? Of telling her he loved her? Of having to spend so many days trying to get her heart, to convince her, to make her love him? To leave her just when she thought they had gone past the first barriers of love? Of dragging her to this mess… one of which she had no idea how to get out of?

Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, the person she had trusted with all her dreams, her hopes, her own life…

Now told her it was all over.

That he was sorry.

And good-bye.

She had never fallen in love before, he was her first. So, this was the first time she was rejected, the hard and incredibly sharp edge of life.

And now, it was cutting her in two.

I felt lost. My steps sounded far away as I searched for a dark street. I wanted to find a lonely street and when I found it I submerged into it, regaining my balance once the sounds stopped. My balance was fragile, only my walking kept me straight. I was scared to stop. Or was it the world that was moving and would let her go? I had no idea where I was, but I feared to return home, alone. Her parent had gone out for the weekend, they wouldn't return until Sunday night. She had convinced them to let her stay, they had no problem. Seventeen years were seventeen years. They trusted her.

And she had lost her trust in the whole world.

I walked by three young guys, they were more a less her age, or maybe a little more. She didn't mean to look at them, it was reflex. The lonely street, the almost silent steps, their young mess… One of them hit the other with the elbow. She was pretty. That, I was aware of. A natural beauty: beautiful lips, big vivid eyes, equilibrated nose, long harmonic hair, nice soft skin, proportioned body, and all that sweetness that was her...

-You're so sweet…

Inuyasha had said that when he first kissed her…

I closed my eyes and felt the time stop for 2 seconds. I was aware my wound opening more and more, that everything was still fresh and the worst had yet to come… And that scared me even more. An hour earlier I was happy. An hour earlier life smiled at me. Suddenly, the past faded and left her with a dark present and an uncertain future to deal with. The fear I felt became panic; the panic, craziness; craziness into anguish.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Something inside of me wouldn't let me.

I leaned on a wall. The pain came heavier, the vertigo too, the buzzing in my ears and the strange dance of when it surrounded her… The world had become unstable. It moved.

And she was _breaking_. Yeah, that was the word: break. She noticed it in her chest.

I could hear the creaking, feel the scars that became bigger, notice how the walls broke and the muscles of her heart.

She reached a hand to her chest.

She couldn't breath.

- This… can't …. be… possible…. – I somehow managed to squirm.

…But it was possible. It wasn't just a feeling. She could actually _feel _how her heart was breaking.

Really.

There was no one on the street. No one to help her. The night became like a mantle. My hand closed into a fist as the pain increased and took over any feeling until reaching her brain.

My eyes became foggy.

…And I felt stupid.

I didn't want to die, even after what happened. I wanted to live.

…And her heart was breaking.

Because of love.

Because of rejection.

Then I heard this distant thunder, a "crack" coming from inside her.

The last she had conscience of was how she melted into darkness; a deep black spongy, bland darkness… that felt like moving sand that took over her completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-In A Corner Of A Broken Heart.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Well, that's it for chapter one and I'm starting chapter two... I hope you all liked the chapter! Oh and don't bite my head of because it was a short chapter! I was planning on making it short! I'll have the next chapter out in 2 weeks more a less... I have finals so be patient, onegai.

Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for that kind of stuff, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again people! I see that some people have read the first chapter and I really hope you like it! I apologize to Kurama fans because… well, he won't make an appearance until chapter 3 or 4 I think… Don't kill me! Anyway, I don't want to make this too long…. My first note was insanely long anyway! Besides, most people don't read this anyway! XD

-.-.-.-.-Don't even get the wrong idea that I hate some character! I don't hate any characters; I just had them fit my purpose. Some character may be OC, but that's what the real character acts like...

Summary: Kag/Kur Her heart is broken… Now she's in a sanatorium for broken hearts? Is it real… or is it all a dream? There's nothing perverted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective creators. I, also, don't own _"En una esquina del corazón"_ written by Jordi Sierra… As you can see it was _not _written by me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-In A Corner Of A Broken Heart.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light.

First came the clarity, then the illumination , the fact that she was really there... that with only opening her eyes she would bask in that light.

But if there was a light... that could only mean that she was dead.

She had read that somewhere. That people that were in a coma, before being reborn or dieing, they saw a light. If they went one way, towards life, they regained their pain, their conscience and they woke up. If they went the other way, towards the place with no pain, they gave up on life, they just simply gave up and died in peace.

She was invaded by anger.

To die because of love was beautiful, very romantic, but very impractical for the person who actually died. Especially, when the other person, the cause, was going to live happily... With a new love.

Her anger turned to fury.

Inuyasha hadn't left her for any of the excuses he gave, all that stuff about "needing some space" or "I don't want to be tied into a relationship yet". He hadn't even done it to "reflex" or "to not fall back on school work", and obviously not because "it's better now because later it will hurt more", how he had told me a while back. The cause for all this had to be, by force, something else.

Kikyo.

His friend.

Everything had been different between Inuyasha and her since the day Kikyo began to go out with us… How she presented herself randomly, how she was always happy, how she was always up for something fun… I had been so blind!

First, Inuyasha commented on how animated and fantastic his friend was, then he didn't say anything. All that indifference... I had to proof, but if I was ever sure of something, it was that.

And now, to make it even better, she was dieing... and now they had a free road. Except for some unnoticeable remorse, that is. The cherry on top of a fantastic life.

- She's coming back on her senses.

- That's what it looks like…

- She's recovering.

What type of death is that in which you can hear voices? They were in the other side... were the light was. So, maybe, if she opened her eyes...

- Come on, it's alright.

Someone touched her forehead.

- You can do it, Kagome.

No, she wasn't dead. She didn't feel any pain, but she wasn't dead.

And if the world was moving, there was one simple explanation: she was in a car... in an ambulance, to be exact. The siren was on.

She tested herself. Her heart didn't hurt, neither did her chest and she could breath normally. She moaned.

One of the voices murmured.

- Shhhh!

- Calm down, you're going to be alright. – Another one said.

She was going to be alright, which meant that she wasn't alright. Perfect. I opened my eyes at once, which only caused me to shut them in an instance because of the ridiculously bright light shinning in her face. She tried again after 3 or 4 seconds, slowly, to get used to the bright light. The place was pure white, and of course it was an ambulance. Two people where to her left, the ones that spoke to her before, a man and a woman. The man was in his early thirties and the woman that in her late twenties… she was the one touching her forehead.

- Huh, very good. – said the man without any emphasis.

- How are you feeling? – asked the woman.

How _did _she feel? Good question. She tried to calm down and feel her body's condition.

- Tired.

- Obviously. – said the man.

- Sleepy. – I tried to amplify my diagnosis.

- Of course. – said the woman with a slight curve of her lips.

- What has...?

- Calm down, -the man didn't let her continue – We just got there.

- The important thing here is that you reacted good and fast. – Added the woman.

An ambulance. A hospital. They would call her parents and they would get the shock of their life. Then, when she was better, they would drown her in questions. They had no idea that in the last weeks…

Inuyasha had been just like a first snow in winter or, better yet, like the first day in spring in which the sun wins over the coldness... and winter stays back. She flinched when she remembered that immense pain in her chest.

While her heart broke.

Her heart!

She brought a hand to her chest. Right then, the ambulance started to slow down and shot of the siren… which proved that they had arrived to their destination. Because of that, the man and the woman didn't see the face she made. The man watched the driver, while the woman stood up to open the back doors.

And then, even though Kagome could've sworn that her heart wasn't beating, unexplainably, she fell asleep.

Or at least that's what she thought.

Maybe she was in a coma again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't feel like last time. There was no light, or hesitation, or fear. There was nothing. I just opened my eyes.

Woken up because of the silence.

The room was as white as the ambulance, but this one didn't move. Everything was still and there was nothing. Three simple, empty walls, a window with closed blinds, a table with two chairs.

She moved her head from left to right and finally up. The door, to the washroom or the closet, was to the right, just like the little table besides the bed. There was a glass with water, her watch and her rings in the table. To her left was a machine with a bag on top that was connected to a vain in her arm. Then there was a metal triangle above the bed, which she could use to move if she needed help. The only thing that gave the room color was the substance in the bag.

She had always thought that the serum was transparent.

But this one was... green?

- Excuse me?

There was no answer. She hadn't exactly raised her voice. She didn't know if she was well enough, she didn't know anything. She remembered, that she did, Inuyasha's good-bye, her carelessness, her lost steps without direction, the sudden blinding pain in her chest, the feeling of how her heart broke, how she lost conscience, the ambulance...

She was in a hospital. That wasn't good.

A heart attack to a seventeen year old.

And all because of the idiot she fell in love with. Excellent.

She had fallen in love.

Love was a great thing! Who said that it didn't let you live, but didn't let you die?

-Excuse me!

The same silence greeted me.

The bag with the green serum had something written in it. She tried to read it, and for that she had to use the metal triangle. It didn't work. Although she did accomplished moving a couple of centimeters, but she was too weak to make to much effort at the moment. So she did something else, she stretched her arm to move the metal tube holding the bag.

Hope-solution 1:10

Maybe it was the brand…

She was going to shout for the third time, with more energy, when she heard a noise to her right. A door opened, and after it closed the noise of footsteps coming toward her room. From the door that she had imagined was the washroom or closet came in a nurse, she was small, chubby, like if her body was filled with circumferences and not one straight line. She wore a white uniform with a small nurse hat. In a small metal plate to the left was a name printed in it: Kaede. The face of the new comer was illuminated when she saw that she was awake.

- Good, good, good! – she said happily – That's how I like it!

The nurse walked happily toward Kagome and took her pulse. But, what pulse? I mean, I couldn't even feel my heart beat?

- Excuse me, where am I? – I said somewhat afraid.

- Don't worry, ok? – Kaede kept herself concentrated while checking her pulse – I'll go tell the doctor that you're awake and he'll explain everything.

- No, you tell me.

- I can't do that, - the nurse said with raised eyebrows – the doctor would get mad.

- ...But, what's wrong with me?

- Nothing that can't be solved with rest and hope.

I looked at the serum.

- Am I going to die?

- No! – Kaede laughed – Where did you get that idea? If you would've wanted to die we wouldn't had made it in time! If you're here it's the exact opposite of that because you want to live no matter what.

- No matter what? – I asked curiously.

- Yes. At the last moment you felt fury, you didn't give up. Anger is energy. And energy is life.

Kaede finished her small test and moved to walk to the door.

- Wait… - She stopped.

I didn't know where to start, or what to ask. She had too many questions going around in her head, and she felt weak and tired.

- You relax ok? The doctor will be here in a minute. – Kaede said sweetly.

- Why is the serum green? – I reacted suddenly.

- The color of hope is green. – the nurse said as if she had just said the world's most obvious truth.

Kagome started to get dizzy.

-Where... am I?

The answer Kaede gave, just as logical and natural as before, even with a little surprise only made her sink lower into the bed... with the knowledge that she was going insane.

- You're in the Residence of Broken Hearts, of course. Where did you think?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-In A Corner Of A Broken Heart.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Ok then! This is it for chapter two. It was longer than chapter one, no seriously, it was! XD Yeah, well, I liked how it came out and chapter three will be out "soon"... I hope. I'm not really sure... since I'm kind of busy this week, but I'll try! My graduation is this Thursday and I don't really want to go... but my mother already paid... without asking me. So, now I have to go. It sucks.

Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


End file.
